


Vacation Parties

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Parents, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys. So Incas kinda bored so here you go. Enjoy. Kudos and comments are always welcomed. XOXO</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vacation Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So Incas kinda bored so here you go. Enjoy. Kudos and comments are always welcomed. XOXO

**25 years ago**

It was a crisp autumn day when Dean Maverick walked into his 12th grade English class. He looked around just out of habit for any new students he could possibly help out. You see, the green eyed, short dirty blonde hair, very muscular guy looked like your typical stereotype of a jock. The only thing was, he hated sports and loved English. English, History, you name it, he loved it. He is also known as Chuck's teachers assistant.

Chuck, or Mr. Shurley to most people, was a writer. Most days during class, he'd let Dean go about teaching the class, seeing as that is basically what he'll be going to NYU for. Chuck was more than happy to let him teach the class. Everything that they will be reading, Dean has already read twice. 

Today, they would be reading different sonnets from Shakespeare. True to his English major, Shakespeare was/is his favorite playwright. There is just something to Dean about how much love, pain, honor, blasphemy, loyalty, and disregard could be in one sonnet. 

Just as he's about to start class, the door open. In walks a blue eyed angel. Black messy hair, bright blue eyes that looked like sapphires, a trench coa-wait a trench coat? How old is this dude. Hey, it works for him. 

'Sorry I'm late, I, uh, I got lost' the boy opened his mouth and it was like milk and honey to Dean's ears. Gravelly, deep, and shy, with a hint of an English accent in there. Dean was already falling. 

'It's no problem. Uh, you can take my desk to the left.' Dean pointed as the boy went to sit. 

'Uh, Dean, let's do a roll call. Do you want me to do it, or do you wanna do it?' Chuck asked from his desk. 

'I got it no problem. Let's see here, Madison Hughes, check, Damien Kingsman, check.'

Finally he reached the last name on his list, 'uh, Cast-Ca- You know what, Cas Krushnic, that must be a mouthful to say.'

'It's pronounced Castiel, but you can call me Cas.' Cas announced from Dean's desk. 

* * *

 

**Present Day**

Dean graduated from NYU as an English major, minoring in writing. Cas graduated from NYU also as a maths major, minoring in English. 

They dated shortly after meeting, and since it was love at first sight for them! They married right after highschool. They bought an apartment in NY while they were in school. They sold it, packed up and moved back home to Kansas when Cas' mom was diagnosed with cancer. 

They bought a 3-bedroom home, at the time they thought it was too big, but they knew they wanted kids. That's exactly what they did too. 

'Dmitri Emerson!'

'Amelia Rose!'

'Charmaine Natalia!'

'Grayson Morgan!' 

'Get down here now. If I count to ten and you're not down here, you can kiss going to grandpa's this summer goodbye.'

Dean was livid. He and Cas went on a little trip to celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary. The specifically told the kids no parties, no guests over. Dmitri was to make sure that his siblings did what he said. 

'Dad, it's not what it looks like. I can explain.'

'Dmitri Emerson Krushnic, you have three minutes to explain.'

OK, so we ordered pizza the first day that you guys left, then we played video games this whole weekend, not to mention that Uncle Gabe brought us some bags of candy and lots of drinks. He said that he already talked to you guys about it, wait where's pops?'

'Dmitri, he had to go to the college for something. You guys have an hour to clean up. I will deal with your father when he gets home.'

Cas was always the disciplinary parent where Dean was the laid back parent. They worked out evenly. 

* * *

 

True to the kids words, they cleaned up nicely and when Cas walked through the door, you couldn't tell that they trashed their house. 

For Cas this had been the best anniversary and Dean didn't want to ruin anything. He especially didn't want to mention Gabe. After they were settled in Dean made dinner with his family, all the while he did feel a little sick, he was totally happy. 

* * *

 

**2 months later**

'Babe, we need a bigger house' Dean called out to his husband. 

'Dean don't be silly why would we need a bigger house?'

'Well to be honest Cas, we need a bigger house and a name.' he put the pregnancy test in front of his husband. Castiel's eyes went huge when he saw the positive sign. 

'How in the world. When could you have gotten pregn-oh my God! Great now we have to name this one Francis' Cas said shocked. 

'Actually babe, I got pregnant when we came back. So number 5 huh? We gotta tell the kids.' 

'Seriously Dean, our oldest is 17. Our youngest is freaking 11. Eleven Dean. Do you think they'll be happy?' Cas asked nervously. 

There was a knock on there bedroom door, all four kids walked in. 

"Dad, are you having another baby?' Charlie asked. 

"Were you guys seriously eavesdropping? Jeez. You really are our kids. Yes we're having another baby.' Dean said. 

'Ha, you all owe me ten bucks.' Grayson said holding out his hand. 

'Wait, did you guys really place a bet on when I would get pregnant? I can't believe this.'

'Aww but you are so cute when you're pregnant, baby.' 

'Cas, don't help them.'

With that Cas simply handed Grayson a ten dollar bill. 

Deans own other half placed a bet to see when he could get him pregnant. Wow

 

 

Other than the bets being made on his pregnancy, Dean was extremely content. He loved his husband and his kids. He wouldn't trade it for nothing. 

 

And if he already went to the doctor and had a ultrasound done, found out there were two babies, well he wasn't telling Cas just yet.  __


End file.
